


Bait and Switch

by fenellaevangela



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: Sadie: Space Pirate Extraordinaire





	Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



The restraints held Sadie's arms behind her back – pretty tightly, actually; it was starting to make her shoulders hurt, and her wrists were _definitely_ chafing - so she couldn't bat Emerald's hand away when the green gem began to rifle through Sadie's jacket, popping buttons and flipping up the lapel and fingering at the lining in search of anything Sadie might have hidden away. But there was nothing to find, so Emerald eventually came up empty handed. Straightening up, she harrumphed almost inaudibly and turned her attention to the two guards flanking Sadie.

“Give her a full-body scan before you move her to the cells,” she said, then made eye contact with Sadie. “I don't want a repeat of last time.”

“Yes, ma'am,” said one guard.

“But - ” said the other.

There was a heavy silence. Sadie couldn't see them, but she heard the guards shifting behind her and could just imagine the look one must be giving to the other after _that_.

“Did you have something to _say_?” Emerald asked, looking pointedly to Sadie's left.

“N-no, ma'am.”

“So you were just insubordinate for no reason?”

Sadie winced.

“No, ma'am!” said the offending gem. “It's just that we already did a full-body scan, ma'am, before we brought her to the bridge. Er. Ma'am.”

Emerald glared daggers at the guard.

"Of course, ma'am! Full-body scan! Right away, ma'am!" 

Once they dragged Sadie off of the bridge and were in the relative privacy of the corridors, the guards began what sounded like a heated discussion as they brought her back down to prisoner intake. It wasn't easy to make out what they were saying with their voices hushed, but it was pretty clear that the faux pas on the bridge wasn't going over well. The other guard seemed _pretty_ put out. Sadie kind of felt bad for the unfortunate gem, but hey, at least now she had a funny anecdote to tell the rest of the Off Colours once she completed her mission.

Which, now that they'd brought her into the security screening room for a second time like Sadie knew Emerald would insist on, she was able to get started.

Only amateurs tried to smuggle things _onto_ Homeworld ships. What Emerald should have been worried about was what Sadie was going to take _off_ of it.

~

  



End file.
